Cargo systems may include multiple trays running along a cargo bay. The cargo systems may further include rollers positioned along a bay floor to facilitate movement of the cargo relative to the bay floor. It is desirable for the rollers to facilitate movement of the cargo throughout the cargo bay with relative ease during loading and unloading. However, it is undesirable for the cargo to move relative to the cargo bay at other times, such as during flight. Thus, restraint of cargo relative to the cargo bay is desirable at times.